


Annoying Visitations

by Angelistoftenshi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Language, Multi, Obsessive Fixation, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelistoftenshi/pseuds/Angelistoftenshi
Summary: Rin Hashima just wants to have a nice day alone enjoying her ice-cream, butsomepeople just can’t seem to take a hint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I kept thinking about how much Shouma Shinonome was a creep and then it turned into a fic about Rin because i. Cannot live without Rin Hashima it seems? So anyway the other title of this fic is “Rin Hashima is tired of Shouma’s Shit” and I think that’s beautiful.
> 
> Here on tumblr: http://aragami-rouga.tumblr.com/post/147929446674/annoying-visitations

It was really damn sunny.  


Rin didn't want to deal with sunny, or with the heat, or anything to do with going outside for that matter. But she woke up with the urgent understandable desire to get a sundae, so of course she got up for the day and went to get her sundae.

And well, you know. Sunny isn’t all bad. It’s just bright, and sweaty, but she should be fine finding a shade. Maybe under some dumb tree, or sit in one of those picnic tables with umbrellas. You know, she had options. Her sundae kind of needed more sugar, maybe more strawberry sauce, but it wasn’t bad. Sunny was bearable.

Unexpected visitors were not as bearable.

“Oh, there you are!” is what she hears before a dreadful shiver runs down her spine. Oh god. No.

“I could barely see you. But it’s alright now, your hair was instantly recognizable.”

Rin Hashima should learn to stop being surprised, honestly. You’d think that after months of changing contact information and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she’d get used to the idea that nothing in this world will keep Shouma Shinonome from finding her and continuing to annoy her, placing himself into her sunny day as if they had decided to meet up.

“What do you want now.” It wasn't a question. There was never any point in questioning Shouma's actions, but it got the boy to explain himself, and, by extension, get out of her face faster, so she indulged him.

“We haven’t spoken in awhile!” He says with a polite smile on his face, glasses slightly glinting. “I find myself missing you.”

The feeling wasn't mutual. It was still not mutual when he sat down next to her on her nice and shady bench, and it was extra not mutual when he took a green lollipop from the bag next to her _that she was gonna eat later, dammit_. This worm _had_ to turn this day into a bad one. He couldn't let it be bearable.

She didn't respond to his statements, and successfully attempted to pretend that he was not there at all. It worked fairly well until he started talking again, as she knew he would.

“The sun is so harsh today, I’m afraid I might get a sunburn. I wore some sunscreen but who knows for how long that will last, you know?”

Rin doesn’t answer, of course. Absolutely nothing good will come out of acknowledging Shouma’s existence now.

“And there’s not a cloud in sight, either! To think some people would find this day beautiful. It's kind of dreadful, isn't it?”

Rin agrees, but it would be a grave mistake to say that outloud. Besides, the day isn't _dreadfu_ l, it was _bearable_. The only reason it’s dreadful now is because he’s here.

But damn if she isn’t starting to sweat.

“Hopefully it rains tomorrow, even if the chances are slim. But ah, then we wouldn’t be able to go to the beach. I’d go today, but it would be awfully crowded in there, wouldn’t it?”

When a drop of sweat begins to drip down her cheek, she loses her self-control. “Don't you have rich kids to stalk or something?”

He hadn't been expecting the outburst, at least not this soon. But although his eyes widen for a while he recovers his smirking expression near instantaneously. Instead, he says something akin to that of an inside joke. ”Ah, I’m afraid not. No wealthy cardfighters interest me at the moment.”

But hah, of course. How did she forget, the dumb blond kid in Tokoha Anjou’s team was not rich any longer.

”Okay, _fine,_ how about dumb blond kids. Is that any better?” And he laughs at her, enjoying her pathetic attempt to distract him and make him go away.

”Shion Kiba is fighting hard and steady. He's too proud to let himself crawl on the ground,” he says with an assured tone, although the look in his eyes implies that he very much enjoys that mental image. “His personality has changed completely. If you met him now, you wouldn't think he was the same man.”

Rin doesn't think she would be all that impressed, honestly. She barely remembers how he was like before. She barely remembers how _any_ of them are like. Except for— No. Not her either. Nope.

“He’s just a stupid kid. Some insects are too stubborn to die,” she says before she can help it, berating herself for continuing to break her vow of not answering or speaking to this guy ever again.

Thankfully he just laughs, seemingly not noticing that he’s getting her to respond more now. “He _is_ , isn’t he? An unsquashable insect. Doesn't he just make you… Want to….” And he trails off, his gaze upwards as his fingers trace circles on his lips. Rin’s memory shows her another sunny day, when she met Anjou Tokoha for the first time, and a coffee stain on Shouma’s favorite shirt with the same expression on his face.

This is, clearly, the best time to make her leave. She is already done with this conversation, sweat is running down her back, and Shouma could spend days thinking about the dumb blond kid. He was infatuated. But it was because of that that she could not get herself to get up and walk away. Before, whenever he spoke about the kid she did not care and did nothing. But she can't do the same now, when his eyes look so dark, and really fucking creepy.

He wants him. It's so obvious and bare for all to see that it's disgusting. He's also dangerous. That word repeated itself on her mind over and over. She mustn't let her guard down, because right now Shouma Shinonome was showing who he really was, and who he really was is, well, a dangerous creep. She knows it makes no sense, but she keeps having the feeling that if she turns her back she will regret it.

Slowly, a smirk seeps into his mouth, and a sigh leaves his lips. How disgusting. She doesn't wish to know where his train of thought went, but she can’t help but imagine it. It makes Rin sick.

“I truly did hit a goldmine. I never thought a little bird like that could sing so loud—”

She tried to repress it, she really did, but she wasn't up for listening to him objectify some dude she knows nothing about. The “Ugh” that leaves out of her lips is unintentional, but it gets him to stop having that gross look on his face. Like the kid is a French Metagne Milk kitkat bar, like he can't wait to buy him from a store and eat him in front of everyone. It’s gross.

He stares at her in response, his smile going back to unassuming, creepy, and polite.

“Sorry, I might have gotten carried away. Did I bother you?”

Rin _has_ to indulge him. She has to. If she doesn't he’ll continue talking about Shin Kebler or whoever the hell he is, and then she’ll never have a peaceful sleep again.

“Don't you have friends? Other people to stalk and start conversations with?”

He wraps a finger around his chin at that, assuming a thinking pose. He even does a humming sound, as if they both didn't know the answer already. What a dumbass.

“I have never gone into detail about my usual company, have I? Did I tell you? They’re called _company._ ”

A violent, surging urge to strangle him overtakes her. She swears to god, if he _also_ starts throwing stupid unfunny jokes—

“An interesting bunch. Different ages, different mind views. They're all so sure of themselves and their ideals, and can't fathom the possibility that they're wrong. I would say they're perfect for me.”

Yeah, he _would_ say, if he didn't already have his sights exactly directed towards someone else. A perfect and ideal person for him. A person literally for him.

Silently, Rin can feel the conversation steering dangerously close to Blondie McWhoCares again, so she’s forced to— _again_ — actually indulge this douchebag in talk.

“I don't care. Ideals are dumb.”

A chuckle. “Perhaps so. But it is always a lot of fun to see people follow them to the very end. It makes me feel… Hopeful.”

He said that while leaning back on the bench, with a glint in his eyes. It sounds like a goddamn lie, but Rin can honestly say that she doesn't know or care. Shouma has always been a mystery to her, which is good because she doesn't want to find out anything about him besides the fact that he’s a weirdo and a creep. Gross, weirdo creep. _God_ , she can't wait till he leaves.

“..... and even after they're faced with bold losses they still go at it! It's amazing. You’d think they would change even a little, if only to be…”

The sun is starting to move her nice and comfty shadow, which is alarming. If, in addition to the heat, _and_ the sweat, _and_ her ice cream melting, _and Shinonome Shouma_ , she ALSO had to deal with the stupid sun in her eyes she would freak. She would literally kick Shouma in the face with her heels on.

“... he most likely thinks he's being subtle about it or maybe he doesn't know his own feelings yet, but I certainly do feel like, aside from Ibuki-san’s fraction, Enishi-san is one of the most interesting, because he’s the closest to changing his…”

The only problem is that physical violence will do absolutely nothing to this asshole. He probably likes it in that weird “haha my psychological analysis was correct” way. Rin knows because one time Shouma came to bother her after a quarrel with That Jerk, and he looked so self satisfied and ready that Rin never saw him again until he started wearing the leather jacket.

“... Hiroki-kun is the most understandable, as his age is such an important factor. Although, I’ll admit children are outside my area of expertise so perhaps I just haven't observed him enough. You know how impatient I am…”

And then there was that other time he got a beating. Post-leather jacket. It was one of Rin’s worst days of her life, mostly because she had to endure Shouma’s annoyingly good mood while also treating his wound. It had to do, as it usually does, with the blond. He actually gave what Shouma deserved but instead of pushing him away he just convinced Shouma of who his soulmate was.

“... Although, perhaps next week we will move forward with the other units, as we seem to be using up a lot of our luck. That's a quantifiable thing now, did you know? Luck!”

…. “What?” Rin _just_ noticed he was still talking. 

Shouma does not directly address the fact that she _clearly_ had not been listening to a single thing he just said. He just smiles at her knowingly, probably indulging in another little inside joke. “Ryuzu Myoujin will fulfill his ideals by the end of the month. That is what they are counting on.”

He says it in that maniacal, evil mastermind way. Like he knows nothing will go as planned, but will provide him with all the entertainment in the world. At this, Rin realizes with a deep internal sigh that he had been revealing secrets and plans that should have never left his lips to her, but at the same time it doesn't matter because both of them know she didn't care to listen. It makes her angry, how she's being used this way. She doesn't know how, exactly, she is being used. Maybe as a therapist? Some sort of guilt reliever? _Why does he still talk to her!?_

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He says suddenly, sitting up from his spread out position on her shady bench which is quickly losing its shade. “I haven't spoken to you about Ace and her friend, yet have I?”

Rin can't recall if he did. Then again, Rin can't recall his entire monologue. Rin can't even recall who the hell Ace is.

Her blank face must have told him something, and clearly Ace was important to her interests because he actually acknowledged her reaction this time. He smiles satisfactorily, and brightly says “Ace is the person that ruined Shion Kiba’s sheltered and wonderful life.”

Holy fuck. _If this is about the blond dog kid_ —

“Ace is also known as Am Chouno, the butterfly idol in Rummy Labyrinth.”

Something in the back of Rin’s head chimes at this. She knows that name, and feels familiarity settling close. Surely, it has nothing to do with her entertainer status, because Rin never bothered to listen to their music. She knows, instinctively, that this is about the one piece of leverage that Shouma always uses against her. Because he is a jerk.

“You remember now? Yeah, Ace is also one of Tokoha Anjou’s dearest friends. Isn't that amazing?”

Her eyes widen in recognition. It _is_ amazing, and ironic, now that it's been spelled out for her. To think that that Bratty Little green girl actually got close to the person that destroyed her best friend's life. What a drama!

Rin couldn't contain her smile. It was satisfying, in a way that she admits is petty. Tokoha Anjou deserves all the bad luck she can get, and all the bad twists of fate. Oh! If she could be there to watch her face when she finds out! Will she be angry??? Rin hopes she's angry.

Shouma doesn't say anything to her, only watches her with those glinty dumb glasses over his eyes. If she bothered to look she would recognize understanding in his expression, but she didn't look because she doesn't want to feel like she and Shouma are in any way alike. 

At some point, her dream had to end. “Sorry, but Anjou has already found out.”

Suddenly her ears feel warm, and it spreads to her cheeks. “W-what are you talking about!” She stutters, “I wasn't thinking of anything.” Nevermind that the blush on her face wasn’t going away. Whatever, there's a lot of heat right now, the red on her face could come from _anywhere_.

His expression does not change from it’s all-knowing smug look. “Forgive me for not recording it. I was not there when she was informed, but I _was_ present when she was confronting her. I assume it would have been a spectacular scene for you.”

Rin, still embarrassed for letting her daydreams get the better of her and let her guard down when in the presence of a possible psychomaniac, does not say anything. She merely crosses her arms, her ice cream long since melted and dropped to the ground.

He chuckles at her. _Chuckles at her, what a jerk._ “Come now, don't be like this. There is more yet to know. I'm sure this next set of news will cheer you up.”

She doubts him, as she well should. But can't help but wait to hear the news anyway. Is it about Tokoha Anjou as well?

He shakes his head, as if he knew what she had been thinking. “Let me start from the beginning. See, a series of things happened. I know you won't hear the details, so I’ll tell you the good stuff in the order of least interesting to most interesting for you.”

He probably paused to get a nod from her, but he doesn't get it. Instead, he accidentally gets her eyes settling on him for half a second before she remembers herself.

He continues to smile nonetheless, clearly excited about how she will react. “Okay, here's how it goes. First, the dragon empire headquarters has been destroyed by our peacemaker, Luna Yumizuki.”

Dragon Empire, the source of many of Tokoha Anjou's hopes and dreams. A place with emotional value. And Luna… That’s the _other_ rummy labyrinth chick, right? That must mean that she’s also Anjou’s friend, which means that _both_ of them have betrayed her! Amazing!!

The thought almost makes her smile, but she catches herself before making another mistake like earlier. Either way, Shouma knows what she's thinking, and nods his head in agreement with her. “Oh yes, it seems your little potted plant just can't choose her friends very well. But please, you have to hear the next line. It'll make you smile for sure.”

Once again, Rin is inclined to doubt. But what the hell, his last one actually was interesting to find out.

“Our dearest person and mentor, Kouji Ibuki, got punched through a statue by the same unit summoned by Yumizuki during the aforementioned destruction. He broke his arm.”

Later, she would say she tried to avoid it, but the truth was that her squeals of cackles fell genuinely off her lips, unable to contain her enjoyment. She _loves it_! This Luna girl deserves an award!

There are so many few things that could bring her more enjoyment than the thought of Kouji Ibuki suffering and in pain. Rin herself can't explain the cause for her enmity, as the man had never actually made her do anything she didn't sign up for when he was her mentor, but the hatred was there all the same. There was always something about him. His nonchalance at nearly everything, the fact that she could never truly hope to beat him, with his over supported cards, his dumb-looking hair and his dumb face. _That picture, on his phone, that she could not help but stare at when he accidentally opened it, of Mamoru Anjou’s selfie._

Somewhere in between her cackling she notices Shouma chuckling alongside her, but is unable to stop herself. She doesn't want to have a peaceful, enjoyable moment with the four eyes, but damn it she deserves to laugh. Besides, who is she to stop someone from getting enjoyment out of Coach Ibuki getting a broken arm?

Slowly her laughter subsides, and she needs a moment to recover her breath. Definitely one of the best things she's heard all week.

Next to her, Shouma subsides his chuckles as well, having enjoyed the moment. Rin doesn't look up at his face, as she knows that she won't like the view. Shouma’s unexplainable crush on coach Ibuki has been something she’s had to deal with since the very beginning, and it's been the same since all those months ago when they were still in Team Demise. At least with this one, Rin can understand that all Shouma has is a deep sense of curiosity (a huge difference, one would find, from his current disgusting obsession with the dog dude), and well. Even Rin can't deny the desire to spill out all of Ibuki’s secrets, if only to spit them back at his face. 

However, it seems that Shouma hadn't spent his post-laughter bliss thinking about his favorite (second favorite?) man in the world. He had spent it staring at her in silence.

What the fuck.

“Can I help you?” She's inclined to say a minute after she realizes she’s been stared at. Even after getting caught, Shouma had made no movement to stop. _God_ , he KNOWS she hates it when he stares at her!!

He speaks up just before she lashes out at him, making sure to move his face at the right angle that will get the glint in his glasses to shine menacingly. His voice is low and slow, and his expression does not change, “... There is a last piece of news I have to offer that will interest you.”

Once again, a shiver runs down her spine. The way he had said that was so unnecessarily ominous, it was almost funny, but Rin knew that he had changed his tone deliberately, as a warning. His face was smiling, but she didn't think she will smile at what he had to say just as much. _Interest_ , he said. Not amusement.

He stayed silent for what Rin considered a long time, much to her annoyance. The shade was long since out of her bench, and she was not looking for a tan line anywhere on her. Honestly, curiosity was the only thing still keeping her in there at this point. She really, _really_ , wanted to go already. But before she could speak up he beat her to it.

“Your precious Mamoru Anjou is in the hospital right now. He had protected his little sister from Luna Yumizuki’s unit, and in the process received judgement.”

A loud gasp escaped her lips, and in the blink of an eye she had stood up, glaring daggers at this _monstrous, stupid, evil four eyedsoullessmonster._

“WHAT!?” She screamed at him, her lungs unable to give her the calm she needed. What happened. What happened. What happened what happened what happ _enedwhathappenedwhathappened_ —

“ _What did you do!?_ ”

He sighs, as if Rin’s reaction is unnecessary. As if she was overreacting. “Please calm down, he’s fine—”

“HE’S HOSPITALIZED!?”

“His condition is stable, he wasn’t _killed_.”

“And Tokoha!? What about that twerp!? What HAPPENED to her— to him— to _them_ — how dare you—”

At seeing her hyperventilate, Shouma calmly stands up as well, and rests his _gross, traitorous_ , hand on her shoulder. “Come now, Hashima-san,” he says with a good smile and gentle eyes, “What could I possibly gain by hurting your favorite people? This was merely an accident, I just thought you should know.”

Anger swells up her throat, an involuntary groan escaping her. She steps back after hitting his hand away from her shoulder, her breaths coming out in intervals. She has to calm down. She should.

“Don't touch me! Don't look at me!!” She screams, voice wavering and heart beating fast. She doesn't get where the lump on her throat is coming from, or the ripples coming out of her skin. She feels… she feels… _betrayed._

But that's wrong? Because to feel betrayed Rin would have had to trust Shouma in the first place, and she can’t recall ever even thinking anything of the sort. Trust him with _what_ , exactly, was her subconscious doing? The Anjous’ _safety_?

Rin dismisses the thought immediately, as the idea makes no sense at all (She does not, after all, care one tiny bit about the Anjous and their safety. Right.), but her anger remains. BAH. Whatever! She doesn't need a reason to be angry at Shouma Shinonome!!

After taking deep breaths, she opens her eyes after realizing she had closed them. Her vision greets her with a neutral-faced spectacled trash bag, which does no favors to her temper. He was observing her, watching her reaction, as if she was one of his dumb objects of interest!! 

“Listen to me, you stained mug rug,” she says, attempting to sound as menacing as she possibly can when facing a possible sociopath, “don't talk to me, or EVER get close to me again. Don't even think about me—”

“Hashima-san, I truly am sorry—” _And then he dares to interrupt to her._

“ _Did I ask you—_ ”

“I can tell you which hospital and which room he’s staying in.” He finally says, looking slightly irritated. Normally it would make her happy to get _anything_ out of his face that isn’t smug satisfaction (her favorite expressions are angry and confused), but she’s a little too busy being unexplainably angry and bitter at the moment. Although “unexplainably” might be too intense an adjective—

“I could also tell you when he’s most likely to be alone, although the hours vary. The other upside is that it’s the same hospital where Ibuki-san and his broken arm are staying in, so you can get quite the view.”

Rin’s bitterness has not subsided, but she just doesn’t have the willpower to stop feeling happy at the mention of the Dreaded Asshole and his Amazingly Broken Limb. Shouma— that jerk— just knows her far too well.

Seeing that she is no longer emanating an aura of murder, Shouma goes back to his unassuming and polite façade. “If you ask me, I think this would be the perfect time to go visit him. Anjou-kun, I mean. He’ll be asleep, but that’s better for you isn’t it?”

It _is_ better for her, because then she can get a look at him without his eyes on her (those bright, amber, beautiful eyes, that never ever seem to recognize her), and she won’t feel the need to stomp on his feet. She also thinks, unconsciously, of maybe even finding his little sister in the room with him, asleep after a long time of waiting awake.

She shakes the image off, of both of them. She just wants to laugh at them. In person. For their stupid bright ideals, and their dumb sunny faces.

(If Rin is _really_ lucky, she’ll find Tokoha awake and angry, maybe even swearing revenge. And she’ll “accidentally” overhear and be overwhelmed and _Ooohh_ that sounds so—)

Once again, she shakes the mental image away. _Ugh_ her daydreams are getting _so annoying_!! They are not even good!!

Somehow, in some manner, she forgot about her unwarranted visitor and remembered he was still in the vicinity, staring at her. In his face she could read nothing, which is honestly the best she could ask for out of this guy. It appears that whatever amusement she had provided him got old, and he was ready to leave. _Well that makes two of us, fucko_!

“I see you’ve come back from your outburst,” he says, smiling once again, “so? Will you hear me?”

Rin hates to admit it— so she’s not actually going to— but she knows that without this guy she would probably disappear from the face of the earth. Not like that would be a bad idea, but if she disappears from the world the world will disappear from her as well. She’ll never get tabs on those two annoying, unexplainable siblings.

“Hm. Okay.”

(She also won’t admit that Shouma is the only person that talks to her. And while she doesn’t mind loneliness— _she doesn’t!_ — she also fears of being forgotten.)

Shouma only smiles at her, mischevious as always, and tells her almost everything there is to know about entering a hospital inconspicuously. What an unbearably sunny day.


End file.
